


Loved

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: A Timeline of Love and Hate [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blushing, Crossing Timelines, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Stan doesn't want to let him go.He loves him.





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> A little anecdote for your beating heart. Stenbrough is my life.

He loves the way his hair shimmers in the sunlight, and the way his eyebrows furrow when he's trying to think the right words.

 

The way that he smiles at everything, and looks for the beauty in the worst of circumstances.

 

He loves the way he struggles to pull his shirt over his head, because it's adorable to hear his steady breathing under the fabric.

 

He knows it sounds weird, but he loves everything about him.

 

"Need some help?" Stan says, and he can feel the shift in Bill's demeanor when he offers.

 

"M-maybe." He resigns, and Stan chuckles at him, helping him finally get his head through the t shirt.

 

 

 

Bill has changed alot since the last time he saw him.

 

His hair is longer, his voice is deeper, and for the most part, his stutter is gone.

 

That doesn't mean Stan loves him any less.

 

He gazes as Bill pulls his jeans on, making sure to button and zip before he pulls on a plain black belt to secure them. "Aren't you g-going to get dressed?"

 

Stan leans back onto the wall, pupils glazed with delight. "I can wait."

 

He loves the way Bill blushes red, almost like roses or a setting sun.

 

"You need to be stopped!" Bill chuckles, throwing a pillow at Stan who remains deadpanned in horror.

 

"Me? What did I ever do?"

 

Bill squints his eyes and waves him off in mock anger, and Stan loves the sway of his hips as he walks off.

 

He has no idea why, but in every timeline Stan has ever lived, every foe he's ever fought, everything he's ever done, it leads him right back to Bill.

 

Or William.

 

Or Tyler.

 

He would take any of them, really.

 

The first time they met was in a saloon.

 

He remembers the second that Bill walked in, dressed to impress, like his clothes were made from unwoven dollar bills.

 

Stan had no idea why, but the room lit up when he smiled, and he fumbled when he took a seat at Stan's bartop.

 

"What's the strongest thing you have?"

 

Stan remembers he raised an eyebrow at his accent, smooth and calm like the ocean, wet like the breeze.

 

"I've never seen you before. Travelin'?"

 

Bill lifted his head up and looked into Stan's eyes, and he will never forget the words he said.

 

"No. Searching."

 

Ever since then, they've crossed every path they take.

 

Religious walks in the Sahara.

 

Detours through Elizabethan England.

 

Trips to the stars and back.

 

All done with Bill at his side.

 

And now, here they are in the present day, sharing a hotel room like they're everyday people.

 

In some worlds, they are.

 

Stan pushes himself off the wall and follows Bill to the bathroom, where he wraps thin arms around a defined waist.

 

Bill leans back onto his chest, hair splaying itself around his collarbone as he giggles. "We are going to be late if you don't hurry!"

 

"I'm moving as fast as I can." Stan groans, kissing Bill's cheek to pull more sounds from him.

 

He loves them.

 

Finally, Bill pushes him off in annoyance, pointing a toothbrush at his nose. "Clothes. Now."

 

" _Fine._ " He complains, but he buries his face in Bill's neck one last time to taste his soft skin on his lips.

 

He hasn't felt Bill in years.

 

He misses the way he feels.

 

He _loves_ the way he feels.

 

Still, he traipses out of the room and to his bed, pulling out a Polo and some khakis just like old times.

 

He switches quickly, hoping to be ready but the time that Bill comes back, because he doesn't want to waste another minute without him.

 

"That was fast." He teases, and the beginnings of a smile play on Stan's face, but he reserves that for later.

 

For now, he doesn't say a word, he just pulls Bill close and kisses him, exploring him like new territory.

 

His body is like porcelain sometimes, breakable.

 

Stan has broken him many times before.

 

Stan finds he loves his name best when Bill says it.

 

"Mmm, Stan!"

 

Well, when he _groans_ it.

 

"That's me."

 

He laughs, then he hums when Bill still begs for his attention. A small flick to his shoulder makes him flinch, so he stands up and looks into those sweet blue eyes.

 

"When are you going to listen to me?"

 

"Right after you let me kiss you again!" Stan grins, gripping Bill's waist and lifting him off the ground, letting his giggles echo in the room.

 

Stan finds that he loves nothing more than that.

 

"You're insufferable!"

 

"Says the one who just giggled."

 

"Shut up and get the keys!" Bill rolls his eyes, but all Stan can focus on his the sound of his footsteps retreating.

 

A sound that he knows all too well.

 

He knows that soon enough, he will have to let him go again.

 

Bill has a job just like Stan.

 

He just hopes that even timelines away, even though Stan _hates_ the fact he even has to give him up...

 

Stan will always love the way he smiles at everything, even in the worst of circumstances.

 


End file.
